Love Time Travel
by Georgeweasley24
Summary: Hermione, Luna, and Ginny use a time turner to travel to Lily and marauders last year at Hogwarts. The girls only went back to have fun. The one thing that they didn't expect was to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had changed a lot over the summer break. Her once unruly hair was now in smooth slick curls. Her teeth were no longer beaver like and she now had a bright, straight smile. She now had a hot, womanly figure with firm round breasts, a flat stomach and a curved waist, along with long, smooth legs. She now took time to wear some make-up that defined her facial features.

She had also gotten a new wardrobe for the new year. She was going to prove that Hermione Granger wasn't just a bookworm, but a spunky fun witch. She didn't want to be known as the student that lived in the library anymore. Hermione Granger was going to have fun.

Ginny Weasley had also changed a lot over the summer break. She had highlighted her red hair with a brown color since she had wanted to tone down the brightness of her hair. Like Hermione, she had formed a nice womanly figure with firm round breasts, a slim, curved waist and long, smooth legs. She now wore some light make-up that defined her facial features.

Ginny and Luna have gotten a new wardrobe when they had visited Hermione during the summer. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had insisted on getting them new clothes as well. They have declined but Mrs. Granger wouldn't take no for an answer. So they finally gave in and let them get a new wardrobe which consisted of Muggle clothes.

Ginny and Luna walked into the Great Halls and seat down on the bench next to Hermione.

"What are you thinking about Mione?" Ginny asked, knowing the look that was plastered on her best friends face.

Hermione turned and faced Ginny then removed a necklace from her neck. "Let's go back in time and meet Lily and the Marauders." she said dangling a small Time-Turner in front of the red head. "Come on Luna and Gin, it isn't like your going to fall in love with Sirius Black or Regulus Black." she joked.

They burst out into a fit of laughter. "No, no you'll fall for Remus Lupin!" Ginny said laughing even harder.

"So, what's your answer my dear friends? Yes we go to 1971 to meet Lily and the Marauders? Or is the answer no? Times a wasting. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Hermione said swinging the necklace in front of the girls' head.

"Yes! Ok. Yes!" both said, as jumping off the bench.

Hermione stood up and threw the gold chain around their necks. She turned the dial the correct number of times and the room began to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione landed hard on a red carpet. They stood up, both rubbing their heads.  
"Guys, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Hermione said and smiled.  
"But Mione, we're in the headmaster's office." Luna laughed. "Oh! That's from that movie we watched over the summer. I loved all those munchkins." Ginny stated.  
"Hello children. Welcome to 1971." Albus said walking down the stairs to the main floor of his office. "Have a seat. We need to think of a cover story for you." They sat down across from the headmaster.  
"Professor how did you know we were going to be here?" Ginny asked.  
"He has his ways Ginny. He has his ways. And it's freaky. So stop it!" Hermione said with a laugh.  
"And spoil my fun? That wouldn't be very nice."  
"Nuts." Hermione said and snapped her fingers.  
"No dear, they're chocolate chips." Albus said, motioning to the chocolate chip cookies that sat in front of him.  
They looked at each other and laughed. They were going to have fun while they were here.  
Professor Dumbledore came up with girls' covered story. They were transfer students from a small community in Wales. He was housing them for the year. They went to a small witch's school called, Mount Wales of Witchcraft. He said since they were already good friends that they traveled together and would only go to a home that would house the both of them. Even though Luna is a Ravenclaw, it be best.  
They were allowed to keep their names, and since they were already sorted they could stay in Gryffindor house. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny nodded in agreement with the cover story. They would be rooming with Lily Evans. They reframed from squealing in delight and only nodded their heads.  
Albus flicked his wand and two trunks appeared in the room. "Now your trunks will give you everything you need from books, clothes to money." He raised his hand. "Now, please allow me to do this. I've always wanted to do some good, and why not for a couple of time travelers? Oh, and Hermione? Maybe I should hang on to the Time- Tuner for you."  
Hermione removed the chain from her neck and handed it to the headmaster. "I got it from my uncle when he went to Paris."  
Albus sat back in his seat and examined the device. "Well, I haven't seen this turner in nearly 100 years. I made this when I was 15. I was so intrigued with time that I had to make one." He said, looking at the design. The tuner was made out of gold with an hour glass and inside the glass was gold sand. "This tuner is different from all the rest because it brings you to one you love or once loved."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna smiled but Hermione and Ginny looked at each other confuse and then turned back to the headmaster. "You see, as the grains of gold sand pass through the glass the stronger your love will become and that is the strongest magic." Albus said, putting the turner away in a drawer in his desk.  
"Hermione the turner came to you for a reason. You're here because your loved ones are here. Now off you go. Supper will be in five minutes." They stood up from the chairs. "Oh and what are your Animgi forms?" He asked.  
"I'm a sliver wolf and Ginny's a red fox. Luna's a white rabbit." Hermione answered. "We're unregistered. So shhh." she said placing a finger over her mouth and then they left the room.  
Albus chuckled and sat back in his chair. This year was going to be interesting

The students gathered in the great hall for supper and the headmaster introduced Hermione, Ginny, and Luna to the students. They smiled and made their way to the Gryffindor table. The Marauders signaled for the girls to join them. Ginny sat down next to Sirius and Hermione sat down next to Remus. Luna sat down on the other side of Ginny.  
"I'm the very handsome Sirius Black. But my buds here call me Padfoot. This is James Potter who goes by Prongs." Sirius said, motioning to James who nodded his head. "This is Remus Lupin who goes by Moony and last but not least, we have Peter Pettigrew who goes by Wormtail."  
"I'm Lily Evans. You'll be rooming with me." said the red head as she sat down next to Hermione.  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, but I go by Mya." Hermione said, and motioned to Ginny. "This are my friends. Ginny Weasely and she goes by Ginger." Then, motioned to Luna. "Luna Lovegood, she goes by Lola.  
"Well you hot ladies hang with us and you'll be the talk of the school." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.  
Lily snorted in her drink. "Yea right. Girls, trust me, you do not want to be seen with them. Especially Sirius Black and James Potter."  
"Hey! Now Evans we're not that bad." James said, "Will you go out with me?"  
Remus groaned and shook his head. It was twenty-seventh time he had asked her today. "In your dreams Potter." Remus replied before Lily could.  
He turned to Hermione and said, "It's been like this for seven years. Once I counted and he had asked her out 200 times in one day." Hermione laughed and turned to her plate.  
The food slowly disappeared from the tables and the students filed out of the Great Hall and returned to their towers.

"I noticed that Lily and James aren't together yet." Luna whispered in Hermione's ear later that night in their dorm.  
"Let's get them together." Hermione nodded in agreement. It would be fun to see what would happen.  
"Good night." Lily said and flicked her wand and the lights went out.  
"Goodnight." Luna, Hermione, and Ginny said together.  
Hermione smiled ready for a new adventure, but this time it was her and her two best girl friends' adventure.


End file.
